supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Newsome Family/Transcript
Submission reel footage of the highlights of Tallahassee, Florida and its attractions: the Florida State Capitol, recreational signs in honor of the city, another view of the Capitol with the US flag hanging vertically, a local farmers' market selling fresh produce and also firewood, and an area of a recreational park in the capital city with a couple people walking by to the shiny black "Supernanny" car as it travels through the neighborhoods in Tallahassee, Jo Frost in her signature nanny attire, complete with glasses and her hair tied in a bun, riding in the backseat has her portable clamshell DVD player handy Jo: "I'm in the Sunshine State, Tallahassee, Florida. Let's take a look at the family that needs my help this week." Jo plays the DVD and on the screen appears a beautiful woman with long orangish-brown hair, sitting in the living room on the sofa, the dining room in the background. Initially, the woman appears to be smiling as she introduces herself.] Blythe: "Hi, I'm Blythe Newsome, and I'm a single mom for six kids. Loughlin is 13." of a brunette haired teenage girl in the kitchen looking in the fridge for something to eat of Loughlin sitting on her bed in a rather messy bedroom with her laptop handy as she confronts her younger sister Moira for touching her belongings without her permission Loughlin: "Moira, stop messing it up or you'll break it." Blythe: "Aidan is 12." of a redheaded tween girl riding on the swing while she eats her ice cream in a cone, half-way done until she's ready to take a bite into the cone Blythe: "Aidan, go in your room." of Aidan in her bedroom being confronted by her mom to stay in there, then picks up a hairbrush and hisses at her mom, and it appears Aidan wants to whack her mom in retaliation for discipline. The mom on the other hand has an electric toothbrush in her hand as she closes the door, and Loughlin in the backtround is sitting at the computer as if she's babysat by it. of Daly laughing hysterically and rubbing his hands like a maniac Blythe: "Daly is 9." of Daily stepping back into the walk-in closet to defy his mom's orders Blythe: "Just walk down the stairs." Daly then slams the door on his mom and laughs compulsively over his mom's demands. Blythe grabs onto the doorknob, only for Daly to keep a full grip of the door and bar his mom from yanking him out of his "hiding place" in an attempt to try avoiding her Blythe: "Daly!" then pushes open the door in retaliation to "banning" her Blythe: "Moira is 8." of a younger redheaded tween girl who resembles Moira by appearance, and eating RITZ-brand crackers and is chomping on them instead of chewing with her lips closed and places a pair of them over her eyes like they're lenses Moira: protest "Ahh, I'm swinging!" has her hand gripping one of the ropes to stop her daughter like she's had enough freetime, but Moira protests and insists she's not done Blythe: "Elspeth is 5." of Blythe restraining an angry young brunette-haired girl, the little girl's audio is barely heard and interrupted by Blythe's narrating but it sounds like the little girl is threating her mom. Then in the next shot, the young girl Elspeth yells into the camera, her obnoxious attitude and behavior getting the better of herself. Blythe: "And Finn is 3." of Blythe in the kitchen carrying a dishwater blond-haired toddler boy in the kitchen as her youngest child opens the microwave door and attempts to get inside but Blythe yanks him down and begins to close the microwave door. In the next clip, Finn attempts to open the fridge doors but his mom blocks the doors to prevent him from doing so and then cries over being denied access. of Finn in the living room littered with cards and throwing some cards at the camera while in a fit of rage looks at the camera with a vexed expression about what she saw in the Submission Reel of Elspeth and Finn in the living room playing tug-of-war over a pair of winter goggles whilst squealing. Daly who is also in the living room barely intervenes on the altercation in an attempt to separate his two youngest siblings from nearly breaking it. As Daly loses his grip from an attempt to break Finn from his grasp, Elspeth reaches further to try strengthening control of the goggles in a further attempt to outwit Finn. Blythe: loses her blitheness hence her name and her expression becomes progressively gloomy as she continues to speak "In the last 18 months, my husband and I...we've been married almost 13 years. We got divorced. Because of the divorce, we sold the house." of Blythe and her kids circa two summers previously during their "happy days" enjoying themelves, smiling, kids lying belly-first all on the hammock, and Blythe is proudly looking at them. The photograph appears to be taken in the backyard of the former house. The other people in the background appear to be the Newsome family's neighbors then or some friends of the kids. of Blythe driving her family SUV Blythe: "The neighborhood we lived in, it was so great." thinks about her family's larger former house that has red brick-and-mortal wall siding surrounding the base exterior, white clapboard siding at the rafter areas, white faux window shutters and other details with white as the secondary color, a veranda on the front, and a hedge adorning the entire veranda and trees and bushes and other plants adorning the property Blythe: "We lived four houses away from my mom and dad. voice gradually starts breaking The kids could walk down to their grandparents'. It was big, it was spacious, they had their rooms, they had a playroom." inside Blythe's SUV where the kids say they're on the same page over the move Moira: "Why did we even move from that house? That house was perfect." camera then pans to Blythe, the driver Blythe: her breath "Okay..." rubs her open hand against her face, giving in to her kids whom were unhappy to move out of there Blythe: morosely "I want my house back!" and wipes the tears Jo: by Blythe's homesickness and voicing her honest opinion about Blythe "My word. I'll tell you. This lady needs to concentrate on the present, not live in the past." with the now-deceased Nana, including with Blythe and her kids Blythe: "Nana was part of our life, forever. She was my nanny growing up, and the nanny for my children. She was with my family for 30 years. About ten months ago, Nana found a lump in her breast." shows an expression that she's aware how Blythe feels over a loved one suffering, then moves her finger off of her forehead of Finn in a mourning pose Blythe: "It was breast cancer. Nana passed away." shakes her head in disbelief of Blythe mourning over her loss of Nana at the stairs and then walks off Jo: up with her comments on Blythe and her life "You know, this is so sad. This woman has so much to deal with. And it's destroying her and her kids." of Moira and Finn playing with toys and feeling regretful and resentful in the living room of their present house, Elspeth is seen from the legs lying on her back Blythe: "The home we're in now is very small." of Louglin and Aidan's bedroom being cramped and with a bit of clutter, and the two girls joking with each other Blythe: "Children are in rooms 2 x 2's. the living room This is actually my room." of Blythe lying on the couch in the living room with only a pillow and a queen size comforter, and struggling to sleep Blythe: "I get...maybe four hours of broken sleep a night." of Blythe tossing and turning on the couch as a consequence for insomnia Blythe: "That really takes its toll." Jo: her opinion about where Blythe should sleep "Why are you even on the couch? She seriously must need sleep." of Elspeth belching after drinking a bottle of water and then laughing at her own satisfaction for her lack of friendly manners Blythe: "There's no discipline in the house." of Blythe in the living room and a few girls as she attempts to discipline Blythe: Moira and pointing to the couch "I need you to sit down for a minute. Calm down." Moira: "No! No! NOO!" to her mother that she doesn't want to sit down Blythe: "No......" of Blythe trying to enter one of her kids' bedrooms, only for the door to be slammed in her face Blythe: "There's no order." [footage of Finn placing a couple of strawberries in front of his eyes making a weird face) of Elspeth growling straight into the camera with a menacing expression of Finn and Elspeth wrestling each other and screaming Blythe: "It's just pure chaos." of Blythe and her son Finn in the kitchen Finn: "I want a slice of butter!" of Blythe and her kids in the cramped dining room adjacent to the kitchen, Elspeth plays with her dinner tray like it's a toy and Finn is playing with a firelighter as Blythe intervenes and grabs the latter in time to prevent the fire hazard, while Aidan's focus goes on Elspeth's disturbance and the other kids worry for their safety of Elspeth and Finn at the fridge, Elspeth sneaks inside while Finn smashes some type of pastry on the door of Blythe sitting on the kitchen floor cleaning up crumbs, sandals off of her feet, and then attempting to hold back tears Blythe: "Supernanny, I need you to help us...be a family again." Jo: closes the DVD player hatch before implying if Blythe will continue breaking down in tears, the nanny then turns her attention to the camera and speaks out an ultimatum for Blythe and the kids "You know, this mum needs my help desperately. But more than anything, these six kids need my help, too. slightly I'm on my way." Observation Begins Jo: "I was only there about twenty minutes when I started to see exactly how chaotic this house was." thows blocks as Moira and Elspeth run through the house Jo: "Daly started to run for cover and he hid himself in the closet." Blythe: "Daly, Daly." response Blythe:"The doorknobs are coming off." Jo: "And it drove Elspeth nuts." attacks the door with a hairbrush. Daly: "You can't get me! Blythe: "No, Ellie, no!" Elspeth: "Open the door." Blythe: "Is Finn in there?" Aidan: "Yes." Blythe: "Don't do that, you will hurt yourself." Dinner pulls Moira's shirt Blythe: "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Stop. you sit right here Elspeth." Elspeth: "NO!" pulls Moira's hair Moira: "MOM!" Blythe: "That is enough." Elspeth: "I'm not sitting there." Blythe: "Okay, then you can sit-" Elspeth: "NO!" Blythe: "Uhm...eh...she's there." Elspeth: "No I want to sit there! Jo: "Well mom just gave in the Elspeth's temper tantrum and Moira had to move." is now seated and being served spaghetti Elspeth: "Now give me some. I want the meatballs." Blythe: "I know." Aidan: (Talking with her mouth full) Aidan: "Can I have more pasta?" Loughlin: (Talking with her mouth full) Loughlin: "This pasta is so sticky." Daly: "Ew, mine's cold." Blythe: "Who wants sauce?" Blythe: "Yes sir can" Blythe: " I am getting drinks right now." Jo: "Now I've seen people speak to waitresses better than what these kids were speaking to their mom. Give me this, Bring me that. I mean where are the kids' manners?" Parents Meeting Blythe: "There's so much that I'm doing all the time that I can't...I can't do it all, I can't follow through." Jo: "Why is Finn still having bottles like a three week old baby?" Blythe: "Cause it's easier than hearing him scream. And it's just one battle that I don't have to face." Jo: "But from where I stand you're not prepared to face any battle. Let's talk about house here. House space, okay? You lived in this big house that you loved and over the years you build up memories in that home. And now you're in this home that not ideal for you cause you have been used to things a certain way. You're sleeping on the couch, not getting a good nights sleep which is crazy to me because you've lost all pride and self respect." Blythe: "Yes. Oh yes." Jo: "Seriously. Why won't you clean your home?" Blythe: "I'm vaccuming a couple times a day." Jo: "There's no way." Blythe: "It's the-the, we couldn't find- we couldn't find the vaccum cleaner for three days." Jo: "Oh no, please." Blythe: "That's not fair." Jo: "What is the point in me being here right now? You tell me. What's the point in me being here right now Blythe?" Blythe: "I don't know." Jo: "Tell me why you asked for my help. Because right now, I need a woman opposite me. I need a woman, okay?" Blythe: "??????" Jo: "And a mother." Blythe: "???? Nana??" Jo: "Blythe, let me tell you something." gets up to leave Jo: "No, sit back down, I'm talking to you. Blythe, sit down please." Blythe: "It is 1.15. My children need to be picked up." Jo: "She just got up and walked out of her own home. Made me realize just how difficult it is for her to even listen and here what I've got to say." Getting rid of Finn's bottle Finn crying: "I want my baba." Blythe: "Finn started crying. Saying that he wanted a bottle." Jo: "There was gonna be no great time to get rid of the bottle. Blythe: "Finny, we're gonna throw our baba's away and drink out of a big boy cup. Okay?" Finn: "NO! NO! NO! NO!" Blythe: "Finn went into this whole, huge fit. And then that let to a total meltdown. I thought I'm ruining his life." (Finn continues to cry) Category:Transcripts